


Victorious Defeat

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chess game with a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victorious Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February's Porn Sunday. ;)

Concentration was etched into every line and contour of Harry’s face as he studied the board before him, both illuminated by the undulating light from the crackling fire. Severus, who had patiently observed this in silence for several minutes, finally spoke.

“The pieces will not move themselves.” 

As Severus always elected to play on his own traditional board rather than a Wizarding chess set, this was certainly true. The intricately carved wooden pieces stood silent and still.

“I’m thinking,” Harry murmured, his narrowed eyes still sliding to and fro from piece to piece.

“That much is obvious,” Severus smirked. “Perhaps over-thinking would be a more apt description.”

Harry dragged his gaze up to meet Severus only to give him a withering look before carefully moving his knight. Placing his wine glass down, Severus leaned forward to inspect the board himself as the clock above the fireplace chimed eleven.

A chess game of an evening was by no means unusual—in fact it had become something of a custom since Harry had begun teaching at Hogwarts a little over a year ago. They both enjoyed the challenge, even if more often than not Severus won. 

This evening, the scene was a little different. The chess set was the same, as was Severus’ quarters, the fire, even the elf-made wine, but the game itself had taken on a new dimension. When Severus spotted Harry’s mistake and swiftly took his castle, Harry cursed.

“Bloody hell, I should have seen that.” Sighing, Harry reached up to remove his tie and flung it aside to join his jumper, socks, and shoes. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“I must admit your idea to raise the stakes of this game has produced entertaining results.”

Harry shook his head, eyes bright with laughter. “Can’t you ever answer a question with a simple yes or no?”

“I find that questions rarely require so minimal a response.”

Harry snorted and took another fortifying drink of wine. So far he’d lost six items of clothing while Severus remained frustratingly fully clothed. So much for his grand plan. “Okay,” he said, shifting forwards in his seat to better see the board. “I can still win this.”

Five minutes later, however, Severus took his knight with an expression akin to savage pleasure and then looked at him expectantly. Groaning, Harry got up and began undoing the buttons of his shirt. He could feel the heat of Severus’ gaze as more as more flesh was revealed and, smirking inwardly, he decided to draw out the slow slide of each button, pretending not to notice the intensely dark eyes mapping every inch. Perhaps he _could_ still emerge victorious. When his shirt was finally open, he removed it with a flourish and retook his seat.

Harry turned his thoughts back to the game and his next move but he could still feel Severus’ dark eyes travelling over his chest. Keeping his own eyes on the board, Harry experimentally rubbed his nipple, as if an invisible feather had tickled it, and was rewarded by an almost inaudible intake of breath from his opponent. Harry fought to contain a smirk of satisfaction. Perhaps this thing between them—whatever it was—wasn’t as one sided as he’d feared. He took a moment and then moved his queen across the board before sitting back and reaching again for his wine.

It took Severus a moment to realize that Harry had completed his turn, and when he went back to studying the state of play he seemed unusually unfocused. It was several minutes before he made his move.

“Are you alright, Severus?” Harry asked mischievously, the pleasant buzz of alcohol in his system spurring him on. “You seem a little distracted.” 

“I am quite well, thank you,” Severus answered smoothly, although his eyes briefly returned to Harry’s chest as he leaned back.

They played on in silence, sliding their pieces back and forth, evading capture, and Harry took every opportunity to distract Severus further by idly rubbing or stroking his skin. When he languidly stretched after taking a turn, feigning a cramped muscle, Severus visibly swallowed and, for the first time in the game, went on to lose one of his own pieces.

“That’s hardly fair,” Harry grumbled after Severus had simply removed his cloak, leaving at least four black layers underneath. “You wear more clothes than I do.” Severus declined to answer, settling for looking smug.

Two turns later, as a result of Harry’s increasing intoxication and lack of concentration, Harry lost another piece. This time Severus actually leaned forward as Harry got up, his eyes glittering over the rim of his glass. Harry didn’t mind. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans without hesitation, slipping them down to pool on the floor before stepping out of them to leave only a pair of black boxer shorts clinging to his hips.

Harry’s earlier determination to win the game was gone now, too intoxicated from both the wine and the intensity of Severus’ gaze upon him. He made his final and entirely deliberate mistake, moving his queen across the board to leave his king unprotected, raising his head to lock gazes with Severus as his hand came to a halt. For a few electrifying moments, they remained this way until Severus slid his own piece home.

“Checkmate.”

With the ghost of a smile, Harry laid his king down and then slowly got up, his fingers already dipping beneath the elastic of his shorts, his heart speeding up.

“Wait.”

Harry looked up in surprise and, if he was honest, more than a little disappointment but that was quickly quelled by the fire in Severus’ eyes and his next words.

“May I?”

Harry’s hardness blossomed to full strength even before he’d taken a step. He stepped around the small table to stand in front of Severus, letting his hands fall loosely by his sides, surrendering control. Severus, his eyes now level with Harry’s crotch, slowly reached up to trace the line of Harry’s now very prominent erection, and when Harry breathed in quickly through his nose at the contact, the dark eyes that flicked up to his were filled with both satisfaction and promise. 

Severus shifted further forward in his chair, fingers curling around the waistband of Harry’s boxers, the air around them practically crackling with anticipation. Harry momentarily forgot how to breathe. Inch by inch, Severus peeled his last item of clothing away, the heat of Harry’s skin matched only by the heat of Severus’ eyes as he drank him in. Harry probably should have felt self-conscious but he only felt a kind of reckless giddy excitement, driven higher when Severus actually licked his lips and leaned in. A confident swipe of a tongue brushed across his leaking head and Harry gasped, fingers curling into tight fists, resisting the urge to bury his hands in those black locks and pull him closer. Then lips closed around him and his hands flew up of their own accord, tangling in silky black hair, rejoicing in finally being able to reach out and touch.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, teeth cutting into his bottom lip. Having imagined this more times than he’d care to count, the sight and feel of Severus’ mouth wrapped around him was almost too much. He almost resented the orgasm rapidly building; he wanted so much more—all of Severus. Apparently Severus shared this sentiment for he pulled back just as Harry was approaching the cusp, earning a whimper born of frustration but also relief. Severus stood up to capture his mouth and Harry devoured his lips like a man starved, thrusting his tongue inside to taste Severus and himself combined. Harry’s hands fell to Severus’ buttons, hurriedly working to remove the layers separating them. Severus broke the kiss, his eyes dark pools of desire.

“Are you quite sure?”

“I’m sure,” Harry said without a moment’s hesitation, surging forwards to reclaim his lips. “Wanted… this… so… long,” he murmured into Severus’ mouth in-between kisses. He wanted there to be no doubt at all in Severus’ mind of his all-encompassing desire, greater than it had ever been for anyone else. Apparently satisfied, Severus’ hands joined his in their task and together they stripped away the layers, Harry groaning loudly when at last Severus’ hot skin was pressed against his.

Kicking off the boxers still hanging around his ankles, Harry pulled Severus down so that they were lying in a mass of tangled limbs on the rug beside the fire, Harry thrusting mindlessly against Severus’ hip. Severus rolled Harry onto his back and held him down as he swiped his tongue over Harry’s dusky pink nipple. Harry groaned and arched his back, so hard, so desperate for more. With a wicked smirk, Severus gradually travelled lower, tracing the taut muscles with his mouth and tongue, lapping at Harry’s navel.

“Severus,” Harry gasped, his head thrown back, tendons in his neck straining. When Severus hummed against his skin, Harry added a quiet but forceful, “Please.”

Harry felt the loosening of a preparation spell and then, after an agonizing wait that was merely seconds, hard heat pressing inside to fill him. His breath stuttering, Harry opened his eyes to pull Severus down into a needy kiss, his legs wrapping around Severus’ waist as he slowly began to thrust. Harry tilted his head to kiss and nip the pale column of Severus’ neck, using his legs to drive Severus onwards.

“Patience,” Severus murmured against the shell of his ear, his deep voice laced with amusement.

Harry responded with a surge of strength, flipping their positions, sinking down upon Severus’ full length with a moan of satisfaction, echoed by Severus. He closed his eyes and snapped his hips forwards with savage pleasure, feeling Severus’ cock brush against his prostate with each downward thrust. Large hands slid around his hips, controlling the increasing rhythm, and Harry opened his eyes again to gaze down at the man beneath him, smooth pale skin glowing in the firelight, black eyes locking onto his and flaring with pleasure and desire. It was that look that proved to be Harry’s undoing. Without even touching himself, he was suddenly coming across Severus’ stomach and chest in hot spurts, gasping at the intensity of the climax rushing through him.

Severus’ fingers tightened on his hips as he started thrusting upwards, his rhythm now faltering, his breathing increasingly erratic. Harry took all of him, using his hands to brace himself as he rode Severus to completion, his eyes fixed on Severus’ face as his expression transformed from concentration to sheer unadulterated pleasure. It was both beautiful and empowering to witness, as was the warmth filling and spreading throughout Harry’s core. Unable to resist, and still with the thrill of just knowing he could, Harry leaned down to softly kiss Severus’ lips, smiling as they came to life beneath him.

Severus’ warm hands moved upwards to wrap around him, residual tremors still rippling through both of their bodies. Then, with a murmured spell, they were both cleaned, sliding down to lie together in the fire’s dying light.

After several minutes, Severus’ deep voice broke the contented silence. “That was most… unexpected.”

Harry’s rumble of laughter was muffled by Severus’ neck. “Yeah, although I’m sure Minerva would say it’s about time.”

“Indeed.”

“I’d hoped but I wasn’t sure if…” Harry trailed off, prompting Severus to turn his head to look at him with one eyebrow quirked.

“If I returned your regard?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied, smiling at Severus’ elegant choice of words.

“I trust I have adequately reassured you of that fact.”

“You have.” Harry’s smile widened and they proceeded to lose themselves in another long kiss, hands wandering freely. Adjusting his position, Harry’s foot caught the table, dislodging several chess pieces from the board.

“I believe you have now lost five games in a row,” Severus pointed out with a smirk after sending them back with a wave of his wand.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Harry grinned, rolling back on top of Severus as his cock stirred to life again. “I’d call this a win.”

 

End.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Victorious Defeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339755) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
